Grox
The Grox are a sentient species of cyborg aliens. In their Home-Universe, they are feared by every alien with a philosophy and an archetype. The Grox control a vast empire with 2400 star systems and inhabit anywhere near the Galactic Core. Overview Nature Feared and hated by every empire in the galaxy, the Grox as a species are extremely delicate and weak and have only survived due to their incredible intelligence and technological advancement over other species. As they developed among incredibly hostile species, they themselves grew to believe that the only way to survive in the universe was through aggression and expansion. They are an ancient race, having been spacefaring for eons while nearly all other races weren't even sapient yet. Although their minimal senses and strength have been enhanced by cybernetic implants, they're still among the most feeble sapient lifeforms in the Galaxy, but make up for it with incredible military might, and the ability to prosper on barren planets. Unlike most land creatures, Grox are intolerant of conditions survivable to other life forms. As such, they can only survive on T0 planets. If a planet's terrascore is raised, the planet cannot be inhabited by Grox unless anti-terraformed. It may be true that, since every religious artifact mentions that the Grox must be opposed, they are of another archetype; it would appear that they are an archetype unto themselves. Culture The implants of the Grox serve an important religious, as well as functional, purpose. The implants not only improve their abilities for functional reasons, but also distance the Grox from others. The implants' purpose may also be to remind them of their own physical weakness, which would explain why the Grox consider other empires unfit to roam the universe, due to the belief that they don't deserve their gifts. The Grox may attempt to mimic the average life form's behavior to manipulate them, but they are bad at portraying a 'normal' personality without drawing attention to their cyborg anatomy and their obsessive hatred for every other life form. Toxicity The Grox are 'toxic', as exposure to conditions survivable to other life forms causes them to disintegrate. This 'toxicity' is shrouded in mystery, but it does indeed tie in to how the Grox Empire is viewed by other civilizations, as an abomination of incomprehensible size that must nevertheless be feared. Aggression The Grox, as an empire, are extremely hard to defeat or ally due to their size and aggression. They will attack systems tens of thousands of parsecs away in their war on all fully organic life, and once attacked the receiving planet of the Grox raid always seems to be too shell-shocked to communicate with any starship, even from their own world. Characteristics Appearance The Grox, being cybernetic creatures, most notably exhibit cybernetic implants that replace the the right eye, right arm, right leg, and part of the abdomen. They are the most notable for their hostility, but are also notable for their asymmetric, weak, impish appearance. They are short, red in colour, and their non-cybernetic parts appear to be very weak. Biology They are extremely aggressive and are only able to survive on otherwise uninhabitable T0 planets. Terraforming a planet will make it impossible for the Grox to inhabit it and will destroy any existing Grox colonies on said planet. It is extremely hard for any empire to defeat the Grox, since their amazingly vast empire spans 2400 systems with more than 5000 planets. The Grox, when launching a land-based assault, often use genetically bred soldiers, (Dronox and Insectrox) to attack because the Grox can only survive on T0 planets. Language The Grox voice is a glitchy, beeping, fluctuating, computerized voice with many strange words, and is also composed of what pitch or tone is used, though their anthem is quite different from this. It consists of static, robotic keening and a deep, happy voice singing. Sometimes, it can be noticed that they have somewhat different sounds, in which their voice is high and calm with some sudden moments of glitchy anger. At some points, they are even heard laughing. They often tend to repeat themselves, saying the same phrase several times in one gesture. Occasionally, they will literally scream in rage at their enemies, yelling "FHAEEEEEEEEEE". Sevent Races Dronox Insectox